Exquisite
Exquisite is a female RainWing and was one of the former RainWing queens who were sharing the throne before Glory won the RainWing Royal Challenge. She is completely "obsessed with sloths" and according to Kinkajou, would probably choose sloths over her subjects. Appearance When she was competing for the RainWing throne, Exquisite's scales matched the same silvery color as her sloths, with a soft shimmer, "like the wind brushing against silver fur."1 She is sleek, has strong shoulders and big wings2, as well as a longer tail than Jambu3. Personality Exquisite, like most of the other RainWings, isn't dutiful as a queen should be, not wanting to do any work. She apparently loves sloths and owns more than anyone else in the kingdom, and forces her subjects to make them hammocks and such when she is queen. She doesn't seem to be exceptionally lazy, due to her at least being able to keep up with Jambu in the treetop-gliding race, and it would be impossible for her to be lazy due to the excessive amount of pet sloths she has. She is said to have at minimum twenty sloths. Biography Pre-Series Exquisite, at some point, joined the queen rotation for the RainWing throne. The Hidden Kingdom Exquisite competed against Jambu in the treetop-gliding competition in Glory's challenge for the RainWing throne. She won by a narrow margin because several sloths threw a vine around Jambu's neck. They were not confirmed to be Exquisite's sloths, although it is highly likely. Enraged, Glory accused her of using the sloths to cheat, but Magnificent claims that they are "not nearly smart enough for that." Exquisite defended them with, "They most certainly are! But they would never do such a thing." Exquisite then told the sloths that "Auntie Maggie", much to Magnificent's chagrin, isn't mad at them, and she's just not very happy today. She lost her position as queen when Queen Grandeur forfeited the venom spitting match. Winter Turning Exquisite was a guard of the NightWing village in Winter Turning. She rushed in and flared her wings when Prince Winter tried to eat a sloth named Toe-Fur, claiming Toe-Fur to be "no one's lunch", especially after one of "the black dragons already got one", seemingly referring to a NightWing. Quotes "Ridiculous!" "They most certainly are!... But they would never do such a thing." ''- To Glory about when she accused her of cheating. ''"Toe-Fur is nobody's lunch! Those nasty black dragons have already gotten one of my sloths." - To Prince Winter when he tried to eat one of her sloths. “I’ll be back in a moment darlings. I just have to win this race for Auntie Maggie” - To her sloths Trivia * Exquisite means to be extremely beautiful and delicate. * She is a pet hoarder. * When it was Exquisite's turn to rule, she often had the RainWings make small flower accessories and hammocks for her sloths. * It is possible that Exquisite may have been abandoned or not had any friends when she was younger, as pet-hoarding often develops from those types of lonesome experiences. * Exquisite is the third Ex-Queen to appear after the third book, with the other ones being Grandeur and Scarlet. * One of Exquisite's sloths' names is Toe-Fur. * One of her favorite colors is silver, like her sloths. Category:The Hidden Kingdom Category:The Hidden Kingdom Characters Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Queens Category:RainWings